Sex Enemy
by videlle59
Summary: [Dramione] - Tu as peur de l'orage Granger. - Non. - Ce n'était pas une question. - Alors, protège-moi Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, :)

Alors me voici avec un petit chapitre qui est sorti de ma petite tête il y a peu de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ... D'ailleurs, même s'il ne vous plaît pas ;)

Je me suis laissée un peu aller niveau langage qui est moins soutenu et beaucoup plus familier que "_Promis c'était la dernière fois..._". Je tiens à vous prévenir que certaines scènes peuvent choquer les plus jeunes mais je pense qu'elles sont abordables au plus de 16 ans voire 15 :) Soyez tolérant, ce genre de petits échanges sont pour moi, vraiment difficile à mettre à l'écrit, je galère un peu à ce niveau pour tout vous avouer. C'est la première fois que je m'y essaie.

Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous ^^

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Crayoline** : Merci beaucoup. En effet, je vais certainement faire une suite dans peu de temps.

**AshFox** : Coucou,

Tout d'abord, ta review m'a fait particulièrement plaisir, merci beaucoup. Parce qu'en effet, c'était mon but de ne pas dénaturer les personnages. Mon but premier. Et comment parvenir à les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'ils se détestent ?

J'avoue que c'est très difficile de rester coller aux personnages de JKR, puisque nous ne sommes pas JKR :D

Pour le titre : je l'aime aussi tout spécialement ^^ J'avais l'idée de SexFriend que j'aurais aimé faire en version Harmione. Puis je me suis dis, comme j'adore Drago et Hermione, pourquoi ne pas faire un SexEnemy ? Donc voilà :D

Pour tout te dire, j'ai horreur du guimauve. Pas que le romantisme et l'amour me déplaisent, mais les voir tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de deux chapitres m'agacent un peu.

Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise. A bientôt j'espère.

**Misty** : Ah ah ! mais c'est le but ? Quel plaisir prendrais-tu sinon ? :D

**Scpotter** : merci beaucoup. J'espère te voir vite dans ce cas ;)

**Pour les guests** : merci beaucoup, vos review font tout autant plaisir, même sans nom :D

* * *

**Sex Enemy**

- _S'il te plaît Hermione_, supplia la jeune femme levant des yeux de chien battu vers sa meilleure amie.

- _C'est absolument hors de question_, s'exclama la lionne en détournant le regard afin de regarder droit devant elle.

Elle savait que si Ginny Weasley continuait de la regarder de cette manière, elle ne ferait pas long feu face à ses supplications.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans une rue de Pré-au-lard sous une pluie battante. L'avenue était presque déserte par ce temps et on pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs pas se répercutait sur la route pavée.

La rouquine avait poursuivi Hermione et essayait tant bien que mal de rester à sa hauteur.

- _Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es partie si vite_, s'exclama-t-elle en tirant son amie par l'épaule.

Cette dernière se figea et se retourna afin de lui faire face, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- _Tu oses me poser cette question ?_ s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage.

- _Hermione…_

-_ Que tu m'invites à une soirée entre anciens élèves passe encore, alors que tu sais pertinemment que j'en ai horreur mais que tu m'imposes la présence de ce … de ce…_

Visiblement, la jeune femme ne trouvait pas les mots adéquats qui pourraient qualifier assez dignement son mépris.

- _Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort …,_ l'accusa sa meilleure amie.

- _Faire un effort ?_ s'égosilla Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. _Faire un effort ? Rassure moi, gin', on parle bien de la même personne ?_

- _Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'en finir avec toutes ces histoires ? Il n'est pas si terrible tu sais._

Hermione faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- _Tu vois Gin', je me suis faite à l'idée que cette saleté de Pansy Parkinson soit devenue ton amie mais alors là … Que tu me … Que tu oses me demander de faire ami-ami avec ce crétin de Malefoy … Ca me dépasse !_

- _Pas que vous fassiez ami-ami,_ rétorqua la plus jeune des Weasley. _Simplement que vous vous tolériez, pour me faire plaisir._

- _Pour te…_

- _Pour ma défense, Pansy a demandé la même chose à Drago et il n'en a pas fait tout un plat lui, _coupa la jeune femme, boudeuse en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

- _Parce que maintenant « Drago » est un modèle de prévenance et de délicatesse. J'aurais tout entendu._

Hermione avait ponctué cette phrase en levant les bras au ciel et en reprenant sa route.

-_ Mione_, la héla Ginny, tristement.

- _Ah non ! _la coupa sa meilleure amie en se retournant brusquement, le doigt pointé sur elle. _Ne me fait pas le coup du « Mione » triste et suppliant. Tu savais très bien que la seule condition pour que j'accepte de venir à cette soirée était l'assurance qu'il ne serait pas là. Je t'ai fait confiance et regarde où ça nous a mené !_

- _Ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde. Tu n'as fait que l'apercevoir et tu t'es enfuie aussi vite que Rogue devant une bouteille de shampoing._

- _Fou moi la paix,_ s'écria l'héroïne de guerre en se détournant de son amie à son tour dans une moue boudeuse.

- _S'il te plaît, juste cette fois. Je te promets de faire tout ce que tu voudras,_ supplia une nouvelle foi Ginny d'un regard implorant.

Elle déposa la tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione et lui pris le bras. Cette dernière évitait soigneusement son regard, sentant ses résolutions flanchées devant la mine défaite de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait le même regard que Ron lorsqu'il lui demandait de corriger ses rapports.

- _S'il te plait…_

- _Non …_

- _'Mione …_ se plaignit la jeune femme.

-_ ..._

- _Allez,_ insista-t-elle dans un demi-sourire, sentant sa meilleure amie flancher.

- _Tout ce que je veux ?_ s'enquit Hermione d'une voix mauvaise.

- _Tout._ Assura Ginny qui ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'engageait.

- _Très bien … Je viens à une seule condition,_ reprit la jeune femme dans un sourire mesquin.

- _Laquelle ?_ s'inquiéta enfin son amie d'une voix anxieuse.

- _Je veux que toute la semaine prochaine tu portes un t-shirt avec écris dessus « Je couche avec Blaise Zabini et j'aime ça » … Tu sais, les fameux t-shirts que tes si affectueux frères ont créés pour leur commerce._

- …_ Hermione ?_ s'affola Ginny. T_u ne peux pas …_

- _Je veux que ce soit la collection qui siffle dès que tu croises un homme et qui lance une chanson d'amour devant ceux qui te plaisent_ …

Interloquée, la rouquine fut prise de court par autant de perfidie et d'enfantillage de la part de la sage et sans reproche Hermione Granger. Elle savait que les fameux vêtements de ses frères faisaient fureur à Poudlard et que ces derniers ne refuseraient pas de lui en faire un surtout s'ils apprenaient que c'était un pari dans le but d'humilier leur petite sœur. Et si la jeune femme avait pensé un seul instant le leur cacher, elle savait qu'Hermione se ferait une joie de les mettre au courant.

- _Alors ?_ s'enquit faussement la rouge et or, feignant l'innocence.

-_ …_

- _Très bien,_ dit Hermione d'une voix pointée de déception feinte en tournant les talons. _Je m'en vais dans ce cas, Pattenrond sera ravie d'apprendre que je rentre plus tôt que d'habitu…_

- _D'accord,_ s'exclama Ginny en la rattrapant. _D'accord. Mais je veux que tu te montres poli avec eux_.

D'un sourire victorieux, Hermione hocha la tête et emboita le pas à sa meilleure amie. Décidément, la semaine allait s'annoncer bien plus amusante que prévu.

**oOo**

Hermione se trouvait adossée au mur des trois balais regardant sa meilleure amie danser avec un Neville Londubat un peu trop éméché. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque celui-ci tituba une énième fois dans les bras de Ginny.

Elle pensa alors qu'elle aurait aimé que Ron et Harry soient là. Mais ses deux amis avaient refusé la proposition de la jeune Weasley, pressentant ce qu'Hermione s'était refusée de croire jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive assis à une table en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson.

Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait à peine trois heures qu'elle était revenue de sa soudaine fuite, une Ginny fière au bras.

- _Regardez qui j'amène,_ s'était-elle exclamée à l'assemblée.

Ils s'étaient tous tournés vers elle et le silence s'était fait soudainement. Hermione n'avait pas pu ignorer la grimace dégoutée qui avait dévisagée le blondinet lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue.

- _Ta présence ne m'enchante pas non plus, Malefoy mais tu seras gentil à l'avenir d'éviter ce genre de grimace. Ton visage horripilant m'indispose déjà bien assez, alors épargne moi toute vision d'horreur qui pourrait gâcher ma prochaine nuit._

- _Tu rêves de mois la nuit Granger ?_ avait-il répliqué doucereux._ Serais-tu à ce point fatiguée de nourrir des fantasmes à l'égard de la belette qui même dans tes rêves les plus fous, ne te comble même pas._

- _Ne commencez pas tous les deux,_ s'étaient écriées Pansy et Ginny d'une même voix alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour surenchérir.

La rouquine avait tiré le bras d'Hermione sans cérémonie, tandis que Pansy s'occuper d'empêcher Drago de se lever pour faire face à la Gryffondore.

- _Tu m'as promis d'être calme Hermione,_ lui avait murmuré Ginny alors qu'elle l'emmenait vers le bar.

- _C'est plus fort que moi,_ répondit la jeune femme en haussa les épaules, indifférente.

- _La haine amène bien souvent à l'amour_, commença la jeune Weasley d'un air rêveur.

- _Oh je t'en prie,_ s'était écriée Hermione, indignée.

Riant sous cape, son amie l'avait collée toute la soirée et avait essayé de la faire boire plus que de raison. Bien qu'elle ne buvait pas par principe, Hermione s'était laissé un peu aller ce soir-là, plus pour oublier la présence des Serpentard que pour faire réellement plaisir à son amie.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un verre apparut brusquement face à elle, la tirant ainsi des méandres de son esprit chahuteur.

Elle s'apprêtait à accepter le verre avec plaisir lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui le lui offrait. Elle ne put empêcher son nez se fronçait dans une marque de répugnance et ses yeux lancer des éclairs.

- _Dégage Malefoy !_

- _Tout de suite les grands mots. Tu peux au moins accepter mon verre, je n'ai rien mis dedans si c'est ce qui t'inquiète,_ répondit Drago, narquois.

Plus pour le défier que pour vraiment le vérifier, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de détection sur le liquide ambré qu'il lui proposait.

Satisfaite de voir une lueur agacée dans son regard, elle entreprit de humer la boisson et de tremper ses lèvres dedans. Sa bouche se tordit et ses yeux le fixèrent, arrogant.

- _Je n'aime pas le Whiskey Pur Feu,_ dit-elle en lui rendant son verre d'un air hautain.

- _Tu devras t'en contenter, je ne suis pas ton toutou Granger._

- _C'est d'ailleurs très regrettable,_ souligna la jeune femme en caressant sa baguette d'un air rêveur.

- _Range ça, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tes tentatives d'intimidation ne marche pas sur moi,_ rétorqua-t-il sur un ton suffisant.

- _Ah ! Vous voilà tous les deux,_ s'écria Ginny en coupant Hermione qui allait visiblement répliquer. _Drago ? Tu danses ?_

La rouquine embarqua Drago vers la piste de danse tandis qu'Hermione marmonna quelques noms d'oiseaux en se dirigeant vers les toilettes pour Dame.

Elle aperçut son reflet après être sortie d'une des cabines et décida d'ajuster un peu son maquillage et sa tenue. Elle passa un peu d'eau sur sa nuque afin de se rafraichir. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans ce bar. Malgré la pluie qui tombait drue dehors, les températures ne baissaient pas et présageaient un temps orageux pour toute la nuit. La jeune femme passa une main mouillée dans ses cheveux et sortie afin de rejoindre ses amis qui devaient certainement se demander où elle était passé.

**oOo**

Alors qu'elle passait dans un couloir sombre, elle sentit une main la saisir par le bras et la tirer dans un coin sombre. Elle sentit être plaquée brutalement contre le mur et une main froide vint lui enserrer la gorge. Elle ne se défendit pas et sourit intérieurement lorsqu'une odeur familière vint titiller ses narines.

- _Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te défendre,_ dit une voix lente dans l'obscurité.

-_ Je savais que c'était toi. Ton parfum te trahit Malefoy._

- _Tu reconnais mon parfum Granger ? Serais-tu éprise de moi ?_ rétorqua le jeune homme, arrogant.

-_ Jamais_, cracha la jeune femme en se défaisant de la poigne de son ennemi. _Arrête de parler de cette manière. Cela ne sert à rien de te donner des grands airs en ma présence. Je sais qui tu es._

- _Même si l'absence de lumière m'en empêche, je devine assez facilement le petit sourire en coin qui te caractérise tant. Ce qui me laisse à penser que cela ne te déplais pas._

- _Crève Malefoy_, s'emporta la jeune femme en le poussant.

Le jeune homme s'empara de ses mains afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il la fit reculer un peu plus contre le mur en relevant les mains au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et se colla à elle. Elle sentit le souffle du Serpentard contre sa joue et son cœur accéléra brusquement dans sa poitrine.

-_ Pas maintenant Granger,_ souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille._ Pourquoi es-tu si virulente ce soir ?_

- _Je ne voulais pas venir. Ginny m'a forcée la main._

-_ Pourquoi ?_

Hermione profita que le blondinet ait relâché son étreinte pour se libérer les mains et saisir sa chemise afin de le faire pivoter lui-même contre le mur. Contre toute attente, elle se colla de nouveau à lui et entreprit de laisser ses doigts se promener sur son torse et remonter jusqu'à sa gorge dans un sourire carnassier.

- _Pourquoi elle m'a forcée ?_ chuchota-t-elle en laissant un doigt remonter sur son épaule puis le long de son cou jusqu'au creux du lobe de son oreille.

- _Non. Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ?_ dit-il dans un murmure qui fit frissonner la Gryffondor.

Elle connaissait l'effet que produisaient ses caresses sur lui et elle n'en fut que plus satisfaite.

- _Parce que tu es là_, répondit-elle franchement.

Elle entendit un râle rauque monter dans la gorge du jeune homme lorsqu'elle passa le bout de sa langue là où son doigt se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Deux mains puissantes la saisirent par la taille et la soulevèrent de terre afin de la coller à nouveau contre le mur. Le jeune homme la teint ainsi sans grande cérémonie, les jambes de la jeune femme entourant sa propre taille. Ses mains passèrent doucement sous les fesses galbées de son ennemie et glissèrent le long de ses cuisses afin de remonter sa jupe un peu plus. Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'il vint rencontrer d'un doigt un tissu chaud et humide qui laissa paraitre l'état dans lequel était sa compagne.

- _Déjà ? Hé bien Granger. On a oublié la Belette à ce que je vois …_ murmura-t-il alors, satisfait.

Il put sentir le sourire de la jeune femme contre sa joue. Cette dernière desserra un peu les jambes afin de se laisser glisser un peu plus bas contre Drago. Le jeune homme la colla un peu plus contre le mur pour maintenir son emprise sur elle.

Il entendit alors un rire léger contre son cou.

- _Hé bien Malefoy. Pansy n'a plus grande importance à ce que je … sens._

Elle avait murmuré ce dernier mot en plaquant les mains sur les fesses du jeune homme afin de le sentir un peu plus contre elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à faire fi de son fiancé.

- _Elle n'en a jamais eu._

C'est alors que l'orage fit trembler les murs de la chaumière. Malgré la fête qui battait son plein dans la salle, la musique n'arrivait pas à couvrir les grondements du tonnerre. Un long frisson parcourut la nuque de la jeune femme. Ce que ne manqua pas de souligner le Serpentard.

- _Tu as peur de l'orage Granger,_ dit-il moqueur.

- _Non._

- _Ce n'était pas une question._

- _Protège-moi alors Malefoy._

Elle avait murmuré ses derniers mots en passant une main sur sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux.

- _Montre-moi …_

Ses hanches firent un imperceptible mouvement sensuel en resserrant un peu plus l'emprise de ses jambes sur la taille du jeune homme.

- _Rassure-moi …_

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lointaine alors que les mouvements de son corps se faisaient plus voluptueux contre lui. Les frottements de leur vêtement respectif laissaient entendre que la tension était à son comble entre eux. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules tandis qu'il prit rapidement les lèvres douces et chaudes de la Gryffondor.

Le baiser se fit intense et brutal, presque animal. Le souffle court, ils y mirent fin en même temps afin de reprendre leur respiration.

Drago déposa ses lèvres sur la gorge de la jeune femme et descendit vers sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se cambrait contre lui dans un souffle. Il remonta doucement sous son oreille, déposant quelques baisers furtifs çà et là. Arrivé au coin de ses lèvres entrouvertes, il ne put s'empêcher de résister plus longtemps.

Ce baiser fut beaucoup plus doux que le précédent. Beaucoup plus lent et chaleureux. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent avec douceur et ils se goutèrent une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux comprennent qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter.

Une fois de plus, ils savaient ce que leur corps réclamait l'un à l'autre. Une fois de plus, leur raison déserta leurs esprits embrumés par cette envie irrépressible qui les tiraillait depuis tellement de temps.

oOo

- _Merde, elle est où ?_ s'enquit la voix d'Hermione dans le noir du couloir. Lumos.

Une lumière bleue les éclaira alors projetant l'ombre de leur corps sur les murs. La jeune femme se tourna, pointant sa baguette vers un Drago Malefoy qui essayait péniblement de fermer la boucle de sa ceinture.

D'un sortilège informulé, elle fit un accio dans un mouvement de baguette.

Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre. Hermione tourna le regard vers la poche du pantalon de son ennemi alors qu'un tissu en sortait difficilement. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago en s'en emparant.

- _T'es vraiment un pervers._

- _Bah quoi ? C'était pour compléter la collection que tu as laissée chez moi,_ se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

En secouant la tête, désespérée, elle entreprit d'enfiler le sous-vêtement sous sa jupe.

- _Ginny va me poser des questions. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on arrive en même temps,_ murmura-t-elle alors. _Attends au moins dix minutes avant de nous rejoindre._

-_ Tu sais, on a l'habitude maintenant. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner des ordres à tout bout de champ_, grogna Drago.

La jeune femme souffla et lui lança un regard noir. Elle éteignit sa baguette d'un « nox » et s'avança dans le couloir.

La main froide de Malefoy la retint et la tira vers lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ demanda Hermione sentant ses muscles se contracter alors qu'il prenait son visage en coupe entre ses mains.

- _Ce soir, rejoins moi. Après la soirée_, dit-il doucement.

- _Je dors chez Ginny ce soir, je ne pourrais pas._

- _Hermione …_

La jeune femme frissonna à l'entente de son prénom. Sa voix s'était faite douce et tendre. Elle avait horreur de la façon dont il parvenait à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle seulement en disant son prénom. Elle secoua la tête, son cœur battait la chamade et le temps pressait. Ginny allait finir par venir la chercher elle-même.

- _S'il te plait …_ supplia-t-il doucement.

- _Je verrais …_ répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- _Promets que tu viendras,_ ordonna-t-il dans un souffle approchant ses lèvres un peu plus de celles de la Gryffondor.

- _Malefoy…_ commença-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- _Promets-le._

- _D'accord… je… je viendrais._

Le Serpentard s'empara de sa bouche doucement, comme pour la remercier. La jeune femme se laissa faire sans aucune résistance.

Ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser, à connaître les faiblesses de l'un, les goûts de l'autre. Chacun d'eux ne pouvait plus se passer de ces petits moments privilégiés seuls, comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus.

Pourtant, ils se détestaient encore plus depuis que ce petit jeu avait commencé. Ils savaient que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient finir par y laisser des plumes. Et ils avaient commencé en ayant conscience des conséquences de leurs actes. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer lorsque par malheur leur peau venait à se frôler.

Et ils se haïssaient encore plus parce que cette addiction les affaiblissait, chacun le savait, sans jamais se le dire, par fierté.

- _Hermione_ ! appela Ginny dans la salle d'à côté.

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et leurs yeux se croisèrent imperceptiblement. La jeune femme se détourna et s'en alla afin de retrouver sa meilleure amie, le regard dans le vague. Drago attendit quelques minutes et arriva par une autre porte, le visage impassible, pour retrouver Pansy qui commençait à tituber dangereusement.

Blaise Zabini, dans un coin de la salle, le suivait du regard, un léger sourire au coins des lèvres.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Si oui, laissez une review. Si non ... bah ... laissez une réview quand même :D Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel mais je voulais juste poster cela pour voir si l'idée plaît ^^

J'ai particulièrement aimé l'idée de cette fic' donc je vais peut-être voire pour écrire une suite qui sera, évidemment, bien plus travaillé que ce simple chapitre ;)

Je vous embrasse en espérant sincèrement que vous avez passé un bon petit moment ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou** :)

Alors comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. J'ai décidé d'en faire plusieurs et d'ajouter une petite trame à l'histoire ;). N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos suggestions, et même de vos idées. J'en prendrais compte évidemment :).

J'ai remarqué que je suis une fille "à dialogue". En effet, j'en intègre énormément et je me demande si justement, il n'y en a pas trop. Pensez vous que je doivent en mettre moins ? Je vous demande votre avis à vous lectrices puisque c'est à vous que ces pages sont destinées ;)

Des gros bisous pour tout le monde et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Crayoline** : Merci beaucoup. En effet, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

**AshFox** : Coucou,

Tout d'abord, ta review m'a fait particulièrement plaisir, merci beaucoup. Parce qu'en effet, c'était mon but de ne pas dénaturer les personnages. Mon but premier. Et comment parvenir à les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'ils se détestent ?

J'avoue que c'est très difficile de rester coller aux personnages de JKR, puisque nous ne sommes pas JKR :D

Pour le titre : je l'aime aussi tout spécialement ^^ J'avais l'idée de SexFriend que j'aurais aimé faire en version Harmione. Puis je me suis dis, comme j'adore Drago et Hermione, pourquoi ne pas faire un SexEnemy ? Donc voilà :D

Pour tout te dire, j'ai horreur du guimauve. Pas que le romantisme et l'amour me déplaisent, mais les voir tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre au bout de deux chapitres m'agacent un peu.

Je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise. A bientôt j'espère.

**Misty** : Ah ah ! mais c'est le but ? Quel plaisir prendrais-tu sinon ? :D

**Scpotter** : merci beaucoup. J'espère te voir vite dans ce cas ;)

**Pour les guests** : merci beaucoup, vos review font tout autant plaisir, même sans nom :D

* * *

- _Qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait_ ?

Une jeune femme blonde releva les yeux des pages étalées sur son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit sa collègue fouiller dans des tiroirs en maugréant.

- _Tu cherches quelque chose Hermione ?_ demanda-t-elle en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

La gryffondor se cogna la tête en voulant se relever trop vite.

- _Je ne sais pas où j'ai mis le projet de loi que je devais remettre au ministre aujourd'hui_, répondit-elle en se massant le crâne.

- _Regarde dans ta mallette, je t'ai vu le ranger tout à l'heure._

La jeune femme s'en saisis rapidement, fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva le dossier vert tant rechercher. En effet, elle l'y avait déjà rangé le matin même de peur de l'oublier.

- _Tu devrais te calmer un peu ma vieille,_ lui dit sa collègue dans un froncement de sourcil.

- _Comment veux-tu que je me calme, Emily ? J'ai bossé comme une dingue sur ce projet et j'ai autant de chance qu'il soit accepté que je devienne premier ministre._

- _Tu ferais une très bonne premier ministre_, acquiesça sa collègue dans un sourire amical. _Tu devrais te présenter._

- _Je vais me contenter de projet de loi,_ répondit Hermione avec un regard entendu. _Bon j'y vais. Ron doit déjà m'attendre. Souhaites moi bonne chance._

Elle pris sa mallette et sortie en trombe après avoir embrassé sa collègue et amie.

**oOo**

- _Tiens, te voilà toi !_ s'exclama Ron alors qu'elle refermait la porte de son bureau.

Il la saisis par la taille et voulut l'embrasser mais la jeune femme tourna la tête juste à ce moment. Ron lui lança un regard interrogatif alors qu'elle rougissait violemment en regardant autour d'elle.

- _Pas ici Ron, tout le monde nous regarde._

- _Et alors ? On est bientôt marié non ?_

- _Peut-être mais moi ça me gêne_, répliqua-t-elle, catégorique.

Le rouquin soupira d'un air exaspéré et mis les mains dans ses poches.

- _Oh ne boude pas, s'il te plait_, demanda la Gryffondor en sortant du bureau des Aurors. _Tu sais très bien que tes collègues ne vont pas arrêter de te charrier._

- _Ah parce que tu crois qu'ils vont me louper après l'affront que tu viens de me faire ?_

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur mais ne releva pas. Son fiancé savait très bien qu'elle avait horreur de se donner en spectacle alors c'était de sa faute à lui s'il se trouvait dans une telle situation. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait lorsqu'elle, elle se trouvait dans une telle situation.

Elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais elle refusait d'étaler sa vie privée devant tant de monde. De toute façon, même devant leur propre famille, cela la gênait. Elle se refusait de faire comme toute ces greluches qui aiment se léchouiller devant tout un public. Pour Hermione, cela relevait de l'intimité.

Elle savait, malheureusement, que cela blessait son fiancé. Cependant, elle avait appris ne plus faire fi du cœur de Ron depuis un long moment. Lui même la trompant outrageusement depuis des mois avec l'une des greluches en question.

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, ni même l'humilier malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire alors qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur de la pire des manières mais elle s'était tut par égard pour Molly et Arthur, pour Harry, pour tous les Weasley. Cette famille était sa planche de salut, sa bouteille d'oxygène et c'était surtout pour eux, qu'Hermione ne voulait pas divulguer les faux pas de Ron. Elle ne souhaitait pas leur faire du mal à eux. Non pas à Ron.

De plus, elle risquerait de les perdre. Définitivement. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Ils étaient sa seule famille.

**.**

Arrivé au niveau des ascenseurs, ils appuyèrent sur le bouton d'appel et attendirent en silence.

- « **_Département de la justice magique_** » s'exclama une voix féminine lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux.

Elle leva alors les yeux pour entrer dans la cage mais se figea brusquement tandis que Ron lui fonçait dedans.

- _Hermione, qu'est-ce qu…? Tiens, Malefoy_, s'exclama-t-il en entrant derrière la jeune femme qui avait repris constance.

Cette dernière se mis dos au Serpentard et l'ignora superbement alors que son fiancé continuait :

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens supplier le ministre de sortir ton mangemort de père d'Az…_

- _Ron ça suffit._

La voix de la jeune femme avait claqué, froide et autoritaire. Tout le monde s'était tu alors que la cage s'élançait à toute vitesse.

- _Mais Hermio…_

Elle lui lança un regard noir en serrant sa mallette contre elle afin de le faire taire. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, s'éloigna d'elle et se renfrogna. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Quel gamin parfois » pensa-t-elle.

- « **_Département des transports magiques_** » fit une nouvelle fois la voix alors que les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement.

Deux personnes descendirent puis l'ascenseur s'élança une nouvelle fois.

Hermione sentit un souffle frais sur sa nuque qui la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna et croisa le regard amusé du blondinet.

- _Qu'y a-t-il Granger ? Un problème ?_ demanda-t-il à haute voix en levant un sourcil.

Elle le gratifia d'un regard d'avertissement puis se détourna afin de ne pas alerter Ron dont les oreilles commençaient à rougir dangereusement.

- « **_Département des mystères_** »

Trois personnes entrèrent l'obligeant à faire quelques pas en arrière. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle se rendit compte que le Serpentard était bien trop proche d'elle.

Elle grimaça et voulut se décoller de lui doucement. Elle l'entendit rire derrière elle alors que quelque chose la retenait par la robe. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter une réplique cinglante de jaillir.

Elle sentit des doigts monter doucement dans son dos et la caresser légèrement. Un lança un regard paniqué au rouquin mais ce dernier avait le regard fixé face à lui. Soulagée, la jeune femme voulut donner un coup de coude en arrière mais il ne heurta que le vide.

Une main en profita pour venir se glisser sous sa cape et soulever son t-shirt, glissant doucement sur sa peau en bas de son dos, puis s'aventurant sur son ventre après avoir contourné sa hanche dans une délicate caresse.

«_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce satané ascenseur pour être aussi lent !_ ». Les joues en feu, la brune regardait les murs défiler au travers de la grille et essayait, tant bien que mal, d'ignorer les lents « va et vient » des doigts froids qui frôlaient sa peau.

Hermione sentait les fourmillements dans son ventre. Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus l'attaché- case déjà beaucoup trop aplati contre sa poitrine.

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se faire voir ? Elle l'ignorait complètement. Elle ne cherchait pas à le savoir. Ses pensées étaient complètement dirigée vers son bas ventre où le Serpentard venait de glisser deux doigts sous la taille de son pantalon.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et sentait la tension monter encore un peu plus dans sa poitrine. S'il continuait elle ne parviendrait pas à rester de marbre bien longtemps, elle le savait. Son cœur pulsait dans son bas ventre, une douce chaleur s'insinua entre ses jambes, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, sa respiration s'accélérer.

- « **_Département des jeux et sports magiques_** »

La voix aigüe la réveilla soudain alors que tout le monde descendait à cet étage. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un éclair roux sortir précipitamment de la cage d'ascenseur. Sous le coup de la panique, elle se décolla du Serpentard afin de le retenir.

Il était trop tard. Les grilles métalliques se refermèrent déjà sur lui.

- _Mais t'es devenu complètement malade ?_ explosa-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago.

- _Il n'a rien vu. Il ne serait pas parti aussi vite, si tu ne l'avais pas engueulé comme un enfant devant moi. Et puis …,_ ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle un sourire taquin aux lèvres. _Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas apprécié._

Il la fixait d'un regard pétillant de malice. Le même regard que celui d'un prédateur devant sa proie.

- _Comment as-tu fais ?_ murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux, tandis que le blondinet passé une main sous ses cheveux afin de les relever.

- _Un simple sortilège de désillusion_, répondit-il, victorieux en posant ses lèvres froides sur sa gorge.

Il la mordilla légèrement et pressa sa paume sur ses reins afin de la rapprocher de lui. Elle sentait son souffle s'accélérer une fois de plus, la colère refluer en elle tandis qu'il passait le bout de sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

- «**_ Niveau un, bureau du ministre de la magie_** »

Ils se détachèrent vivement l'un de l'autre alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur un petit groupe de Gobelin.

Hermione s'empressa de sortir et avança dans le couloir, les joues rouges. Cet homme allait la rendre complètement dingue. Pourquoi avait-il une telle emprise sur elle alors que Ron lui, lui faisait l'effet d'une douche glacée dès qu'elle le voyait. D'accord, il l'avait trahis honteusement mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se jeter dans les bras de ce crétin.

Elle avait horreur de la situation dans laquelle elle était. Elle devait mentir à tout bout de champ en faisant semblant d'être heureuse en jeune future mariée qu'elle était. La seule personne au courant était Ginny et encore ... La jeune femme n'avait relevé que quelques minutes, se préoccupant plus de la présence de la brune à sa soirée que de son bien être.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'être à la merci du Serpentard. Du moins, ça ne lui plaisait pas "après coup" parce que pour être sincère dès qu'il la touchait, toutes ces bonnes résolutions le concernant fondaient comme neige au soleil.

"Il va me rendre complètement dingue" se répéta-t-elle doucement en mettant un terme au cheminement de ses pensées.

**.**

Elle arrivait devant la porte du ministre lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se tourna et fronça les sourcils.

- _Tu dois voir le ministre ?_

- _En effet, je participe à la réunion,_ dit un Malefoy goguenard et fier de lui.

- _Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?_ s'étonna la jeune femme d'un air hautain.

- _Je suis journaliste et c'est mon travail d'informer la population._

- _Mais c'est une réunion privée, je propose mon projet de loi aujourd'hui et je…_

- _Visiblement, le ministre ne t'a pas tout dis,_ se moqua le jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire du ministre qui les invita à entrer, au moment où Hermione allait lui demandé de préciser.

Le ministre se trouvait derrière son bureau en train de finir une tasse de thé.

- _Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy,_ s'exclama Eliot Hipps en se levant.

- _Monsieur le ministre,_ le salua Drago en lui serrant la main respectueusement.

Le ton doucereux et hypocrite qu'il employait lorsqu'il s'adressait à un haut dignitaire dégoûtait fortement la jeune femme. Elle ne pût donc pas retenir de lui marcher sur le pied après avoir salué à son tour le ministre. Hermione s'installa sur la chaise qu'il lui présentait, plus tendu que jamais.

Alors qu'ils aient échangé quelques mondanités, la jeune femme, n'en pouvant plus, les interrompit :

- _Monsieur Hipps_, _sans vouloir vous offenser, j'aimerais savoir ce que Mal… Monsieur Malefoy fait ici._

- _Vous faites bien de me poser cette question Miss Granger … Ou dois-je vous appeler Madame Weasley dorénavant ?_

- _Non,_ répondit-elle sèchement alors que Drago se tendait à ses côtés. _Je ne suis pas encore mariée. Pouvez-vous répondre à ma question … Monsieur ?_

-_ Eh bien, je …_, commença-t-il d'un air gêné.

- _…_

- _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre projet de loi est accepté !_

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds et devint aussi blanche que la neige. La bouche entre-ouverte, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et son regard passait de Drago à Hipps follement. Le ton de ce dernier était joyeux et apparemment, il était certain d'annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle.

- _Vous plaisantez j'espère ?_ entama-t-elle en fixant ses yeux sur le petit homme dodu qui lui faisait face.

- _Granger, il…_

- _Tais-toi Malefoy_, le coupa-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

Elle ferma les yeux puis repris sa respiration. Elle sentait la colère montait en elle. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Ce n'était pas Ron en face d'elle, mais le ministre de la magie.

- _Vous voulez dire, que depuis des semaines, je travaille tous les jours et toutes mes nuits sur un dossier que je n'aurais même pas l'honneur de vous présenter ?_ dit-elle aussi froide que la glace sans ouvrir les yeux. _Que j'ai pris des heures à peaufiner chaque phrases, chaque détail pour … pour rien ?_

- _Pas pour rien Miss Granger, votre loi est adoptée_, répondit Hipps avec un mouvement de tête pensant qu'elle n'avait pas saisit la première fois qu'il lui avait annoncé.

- _Donc si je comprends bien, j'ai travaillé comme une dingue sur une loi qui est déjà acceptée, que j'ai monté un dossier qui ne sera même pas lu ?_ s'énerva-t-elle sans pouvoir se contenir. _Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Ça m'aurait épargné pas mal d'heures de travail dans le vent._

-_ Je … je …_

-_ Non_, coupa-t-elle en le fixant, les yeux lançant des éclairs. _Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Peu importe la raison. Je ne veux pas savoir. Pourquoi Malefoy est-il là ?_

- _J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait faire son interview aujourd'hui_, répondit le ministre en se tortillant les doigts.

- _Son interview ?_ s'enquit la jeune femme qui commençait à comprendre.

- _J'ai promis à « Magic Report » votre première interview. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là._

A la surprise des deux hommes, la jeune femme se releva et éclata de rire. Les deux hommes regardaient impuissant le spectacle que la jeune femme offrait. Après quelques longues minutes d'attentes, alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite, Hermione se saisit de son dossier et le fourra dans sa sacoche.

- _Miss Granger ?_ s'enquit le ministre d'une voix agarde en la regardant faire.

Drago, qui la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, rangea son calepin et sa plume et se releva à son tour. « J'aurais dû m'en douter » pensa-t-il en soupirant.

- _Je ne laisse personne décider à ma place quand et à qui je doit donner une interview. De toute manière, je n'ai aucune envie d'accorder une interview à qui que ce soit. Vous devriez le savoir depuis tout ce temps. Jamais d'interview, jamais de coup bas, jamais prise au dépourvu. C'était notre deal pour que je travaille pour vous. Vous ne l'avez pas respecté._

- _Écoutez, je…_

- _Ce n'est pas la peine Monsieur. Je travaille pour vous depuis cinq ans. J'ai soutenu toutes vos actions politiques, j'ai fermé les yeux plusieurs fois alors que vous grossissiez votre porte-monnaie, allant contre mes principes simplement pour que je puisse défendre de nobles causes._

Drago haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif tandis que le ministre la regardait paniqué.

- _Vous venez une fois de plus de me manquer de respect et de prouver que le ministre à les pleins pouvoirs, peu importe les personnes qui l'entourent. Vous vous êtes servis de mon nom pour redorer le vôtre. J'aurais dû écouter Harry. Lui, au moins, ne s'est pas laissé avoir. Mais c'est bien fais pour moi, il m'avait prévenu de vos intentions._

Elle s'était approchée de la porte et l'avait ouverte. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se tourna vers le ministre, tétanisé.

- _Je démissionne Monsieur le ministre. Je vais en accorder des interviews et croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas en sortir indemne._

- _Miss Granger_, l'appela-t-il en criant.

Mais elle avait déjà claqué la porte derrière elle. Hors d'elle, la jeune femme avança vers l'ascenseur qui était déjà là.

- _Granger, attends !_ s'écria Malefoy qui l'avait suivis.

- _Écoute, si c'est pour te moquer, vas t'en. Je m'en passerais bien._

- _Non. Je te veux en première page. Tu as trop de chose à me dire_, dit-il en jubilant.

- _Et toi Malefoy ?_ s'époumona la jeune femme en le faisant sursauter. _Tu n'avais pas certaines choses à me dire ? Tu aurais pu m'éviter cette perte de temps. Tu aurais pu m'éviter cette situation ridicule ! Mais non ! Le grand Malefoy a des informations trop importantes, Monsieur Malefoy est lui-même trop important pour qu'il les partage, même avec celle qu'il se tape depuis des mois._

Le temps se figea autour d'eux. C'était la première fois que ces mots étaient dits clairement entre eux, ce qui rendait leur situation encore plus réelle.

- _Tu as du bien t'amuser dans l'ascenseur, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ?_ continua-t-elle un peu plus calmement alors que le jeune homme restait figé, le visage impassible. _Tu aime avoir le pouvoir sur les gens. Pour ainsi les humilier d'un claquement de doigt ? Mais tu sais quoi Malefoy ? Tout est terminé. On arrête tout. Je ne veux plus te voir._

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur qu'elle s'était efforcé de bloquer avec sa baguette magique et le fusilla du regard tandis que les grilles se refermait sur elle.

**oOo**

- _Granger ! Ouvre !_

Hermione était dans le salon de son appartement au centre de Londres. Elle venait de déposer un carton remplit de babioles qu'elle avait emmenées de son ancien travail. Son moral en avait pris un coup et elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entamer une nouvelle dispute avec Drago.

Elle le laissa s'acharner sur sa porte et lança un sortilège afin qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir à l'aide de la magie.

Après quelques minutes, le silence se fit et elle put s'installer dans son canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle soupira d'aise et alluma le poste radio posé à côté d'elle. Une musique lente et douce s'éleva tandis qu'elle déposait ses pieds sur la table basse.

Elle devait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Ron apprendrait bientôt ce qui s'était passé et il n'allait pas tarder à débarquer. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait voir personne.

Elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla pour sortir prendre l'air pendant quelques heures dans le monde Moldu afin d'être certaine de ne croiser personne.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle, elle sursauta en entendant une voix l'appeler. Elle se tourna et fut stupéfaite de voir le Serpentard dans ses escaliers.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici_ _?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

- _Je t'attendais_, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- _Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voire Malefoy._

Elle le contourna et descendit les marches afin de mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se tourner vers lui.

- _Écoutes-moi, au moins !_

- _Non, je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Va-t'en._

Sa voix s'était brisée sur le dernier mot et elle eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. «Pas devant lui, jamais. » pensa-t-elle en se giflant mentalement.

- _Hermione …_

- _Tu n'es qu'un minable Drago Malefoy. Depuis toujours, tu n'es rien. Tout ce que tu fais n'a pour but que ton bien être personnel. Tu es un égoïste et un arriviste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis laissé avoir par tes arguments…_

- _Mes arguments ? Je te rappelle que tu en avais autant envie que moi. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'a rien à voir avec mon travail ou le tiens._

- _Oui. Je suis d'accord avec toi Drago_, répondit calmement Hermione en levant un regard triste et déterminé vers son amant._ J'en avais autant envie que toi. Je ne regrette rien. Mais tu vois, tu m'as blessée et humiliée. Je sais qu'entre nous ce n'était rien d'autre que des parties de jambes en l'air, que ça n'avait aucune signification pour toi. Mais je pensais avoir au moins gagné un minimum de respect de ta part. Je me suis trompée. Alors maintenant, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais partir._

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et crut y voir une lueur étrange, une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez Drago Malefoy. La jeune femme secoua la tête et s'empêcha d'y penser plus. Cet homme ne ressent pas la douleur, il n'éprouve aucun sentiment.

Drago lâcha alors son bras et la laissa partir. Elle lui lança un regard empreint de dégout et se détourna de lui. Il la regarda descendre les escaliers et entendit une porte claquée alors qu'elle disparaissait. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, soupira et descendit les marches afin de rentrer chez lui.

Alors que la porte d'entrer claquait doucement derrière lui, un jeune homme roux sortit de sa cachette, une grimace de rage tordait cruellement sa bouche.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ... J'ai la trouille. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à ma le faire savoir si ce n'est pas le cas, surtout. :) Aussi, si vous jugez que je fais trop de fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, de répétition "jeune femme, jeune homme" toussa, faites le moi savoir également. En effet, à force de lire et de relire pour éviter les fautes, on finit par ne plus rien voir ... :)

A très bientôt pour la suite si, bien sûr, cela vous intéresse toujours ;)

Bisouuuus.


End file.
